This invention relates to systems and methods for bone cutting devices, particularly surgery tools such as acetabular reamer driver, which incorporate a mechanism to connect or release the acetabular reamer from the driver. In particular, this invention relates to tools for cutting bone, such as reamers for cutting the cotyloid cavity of the acetabulum in the event of the replacement of the hip joint by a prosthetic cup.
It is well known that such tools are complicated mechanical devices. Their complication is generally associated with having a greater number of crevasses and recesses that are difficult, if not almost impossible, to clean with ease. Devices that are not properly cleaned and sterilized contribute to the risk of disease transfer from patient to patient following the emergence of certain “prions” that are not killed by normal hospital sterilization and need to be physically removed by washing/rinsing. Such debris can be carriers for disease or infection, which is of course to be avoided.
Acetabular reamers in the prior art are generally press-formed out of stamped, flat metal stock. In a typical such case, Applicant has noticed that unnecessarily large gaps and recesses are a by-product of these fabrication methods. In addition, the mechanism for locking the surgical tool on the driver includes moving parts, which movement may present additional gaps and recesses into which blood or soft tissue can become trapped or logged in a manner that is difficult to remove, even after autoclaving.
What is needed is a surgical tool connector that prevents debris and bone chips from entering into the mechanism and potentially disconnect the surgical tool or instrument from the surgical tool driver. In addition, what is needed is a surgical tool driver which reduces soft tissue irritation while rotating by limiting the sharp edges of components located around the head of the reamer driver. Still further, what is needed is a surgical tool connector that minimizes the number of components and so minimizes the risk that parts could be inadvertently lost in a patient's body cavity.